cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Open Season
Open Season is a 2006 American computer-animated family comedy film, written by Steve Bencich and Ron J. Friedman and directed by Jill Culton, Roger Allers, and Anthony Stacchi. Plot In the tranquil town of Timberline, 900-pound (407 kg) grizzly bear Boog enjoys a captive, but happy existence and spends his day as the star attraction of the town's nature show with nights living the life of luxury in the garage of park ranger Beth, who raised him since he was a cub. One day, the hunting fanatic Shaw drives into town with the one-antlered deer Elliot strapped to the hood of his truck. Boog frees Elliot at the last minute and against his better judgment, before Shaw can go after him. Boog never expects to see his "buddy" again. Elliot follows Boog home and finds him sleeping in the garage and starts to throw rabbits at the window. He tells him to be "free" from his garage captivity. Elliot introduces Boog to a world of sweet temptations outside of the garage that he has unknown. When Boog becomes intoxicated with sugar sweets, events quickly spiral out of control as the two ransack the town's grocery store. Elliot escapes before Boog is caught by a friend of Beth, police officer Gordy. At the nature show, Elliot who is being chased by Shaw, meets Boog who attacks him, causing the whole audience in the show to panic before Boog threatens to hurt Elliot. Shaw attempts to assassinate Boog, but Beth sedates them with a tranquilizer gun before he could, thanks to Gordy. Shaw flees before he can arrest him for shooting a gun in the town. The two trouble-makers are released into the Timberline National Forest, only three days before open season starts. However, they are set over the falls, where they will be safe. Since he lacks any outdoor skills, Boog takes Elliot as his hapless guide to get him back home to Timberline to reunite with Beth. But in the woods, they quickly learn that it is every animal for itself. The two run into their share of the forest animals including skunks Maria and Rosie, ducks Serge and Deni, panic-stricken rabbits, the Scottish-accented squirrel, McSquizzy and his rogue gang, Reilly and his beaver construction worker team, a porcupine named Buddy who is in search of a friend and the herd of deer led by Ian and Giselle (who Elliot is in love with) With each adverse encounter, Boog learns a little about self-reliance and Elliot gains self-respect and they start to become friends. Day by day Elliot still attempts to lead Boog out of the forest, but it becomes evident that he has no clue where they are going. After winding up at Reilly's dam, Boog and Elliot are confronted by Shaw, they ended up in a waterfall with the flood washes everyone in the forest before the water recedes. At first everyone blames Boog who accuses Elliot of lying to him about leading him home. Elliot admits he thought that if Boog spent time with him, he would befriend him. Boog leaves to unwittingly find Shaw's log cabin. Shaw discovers him and pursues him to the city road where Boog happens upon the glowing lights of Timberline. Instead of deserting his companions, Boog helps the other animals defend themselves using supplies taken from Bob and Bobbie's (two 'scientists' looking for Bigfoot) RV while their pet dachshund Mr. Weenie joins the wilds. The next day, Boog leads a rampage against the hunters, sending them running after McSquizzy blows up their trucks with a propane tank named "Mr. Happy". Shaw returns for a final battle and shoots Elliot which enrages Boog to tie up Shaw with his own gun. Boog finds that Elliot survived the shot, only losing his second antler in the fight. Beth returns to take Boog back home where he will be safe, but instead he stays with his friends. They both realize that the bear is at home in the forest. During the credits, Shaw is seen tarred, feathered and tied on the top of the car. Cast *Martin Lawrence - Boog *Ashton Kutcher - Elliot *Gary Sinise - Shaw *Debra Missing - Beth *Billy Connolly - McSquizzy *Georgia Engel - Bobbie *Jon Favreau - Reilly *Jane Krakowski - Giselle *Gordon Tootoosis - Gordy *Patrick Warburton - Ian *Cody Cameron - Mr. Weenie *Nika Futterman - Rosie *Danny Mann - Serge *Jack McGee - Hunter *Michelle Murdocca - Maria *Fergal Reilly - O'Toole *Matthew W. Taylor - Porcupine, Deni and Others Additional Voices *Andre Sogliuzzo *Caitlin Cutt *David Cowgill *Elisa Gabrielli *Hans Tester *Jack Blessing *Jackie Gonneau *Kirk Baily *Ranjani Brow *Renee Robert *Scott Menville - Hunter *Wendy Hoffmann Category:2000's Movies Category:2006 Movies Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Open Season films Category:Open Season